All Winners Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Charlie Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Lazy Lawman | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Burning Brands of Doom! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Russ Heath | Inker3_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding into a nearby town to go and see his friend Montana for a visit. However, he ends up catching Montana as he is fleeing town. When he asks Montana what's wrong his friend pulls a gun on him, telling him that nobody is going to take him in and rides off. Curious, the Kid rides into town to find out what happened and talks to the local sheriff who is out searching for Montana with a posse. Two-Gun learns that Montana has been accused of murdering Nate Banks a local upstanding citizen. Two-Gun convinces the sheriff to allow him to join their posse in searching for Montana so that he can see justice done. Along the way, Two-Gun notes that the sheriff seems rather eager to see Montana dead instead of giving him a fair trial and finds this suspicious. Cornering Montana in tall grass, the sheriff and his posse begin lighting a fire to smoke him out. Two-Gun uses this moment to slip away and sneak around back of Montana. Disarming his friend, Two-Gun convinces him that he is on Montana's side and helps him hide in a nearby pond from the growing flames, saving his life. Questioning Montana he learns that Nate Banks was really a notorious gambler and that Montana came across the body, the only clue the killer left behind was a match that was broken into three pieces at the scene of the murder. The Kid finds this interesting and convinces Montana to surrender. However when they do, the sheriff arrests Two-Gun as well, accusing him of being an accomplice to Montana. They are taken to a nearby tree to be hanged when Two-Gun requests a final cigarette before being executed. After the sheriff lights it, he breaks the match into three pieces, confirming Two-Gun's suspicions that he is the real killer. Two-Gun then easily beats the sheriff into a confession, admitting that he killed Nate Banks because he refused to give him a portion of his gambling winnings. With Montana cleared of charges, he thanks Two-Gun for his help and the gunslinger mounts his horse Cyclone and rides off into the sunset. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Montana * Antagonists: * Sheriff Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Riddle of the Star Cross! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Walsh | Inker4_1 = Bill Walsh | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = As Kid Colt rides the range he comes across a wagon that appears to have been attacked by Native American's killing all aboard. However, he hears a baby crying and finds the boy near his dead mother. He also finds a note from Helen Danning the half-owner of the Star Cross Ranch urging her brother Richard and his family to hurry to the ranch. Kid Colt takes the baby and rides it to Helen's ranch to turn him over to her. When he arrives at the ranch, Helen starts calling him Dick, Kid Colt begins to correct her but realizes that something is up and tells he that he will talk to her inside. Before he does, he meets the ranch foreman Red Nothrup who believes that "Richard" has come to replace him on the ranch and expresses his refusal to just leave. Inside the house alone with Helen, Kid Colt explains what befell her brother and his wife. When Helen asks him to keep pretending to be her brother and is about to tell him why Richard arriving on the ranch is important they are interrupted by Red, who demands to talk to "Dick" about running the ranch. Having had enough Kid Colt takes a swing at Red, and when Red tries to draw a gun Kid Colt shoots it out of his hand. When Kid Colt orders him to leave, Red refuses telling Kid Colt that he'll have to kill him, Colt stays his hand and goes back into the house. There she meets Helen's Uncle Amos, who is wheelchair bound. He tells "Richard" that he should talk sense into his "sister" and convince her to sell the ranch. Helen refuses, telling "Richard" that somebody murdered her father in his sleep, turning the ranch over to her and her brother, as Amos is her fathers half brother he has no title to the land. Kid Colt decides to look around and stops at a local watering hole. After tasting the water he realizes why somebody is killing the Danning clan. He rushes back to the ranch and arrives just as Helen is about to give the baby a bottle. Spotting a tin of poison on the shelf, Kid Colt shoots the bottle in her hands, the shattered milk landing in a plant, killing it instantly. Uncle Amos enters the room to see what's going on and Kid Colt decides to do something after getting a bite to eat. Suddenly, Red smashes open the window and tosses a Diamond Back snake frightening Amos enough that he jumps out of his wheelchair, shooting it dead and revealing that he is not a cripple. Red shoots him dead and it's revealed that Amos was the one killing off his family members in a bid to get the ranch as it is rich with minerals, and Red was so adamant about staying to protect Helen because he loves her. With everything sorted out Red and Helen thank Kid Colt for his help and he rides out. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Uncle Amos Races and Species: * * | Notes = * The Indicia lists this issue as All Winners Vol 1. ** This was actually the 2nd All Winners title, after All Winners Comics Vol 1. ** The Indicia changed to match the Cover Title, starting the following issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}